


Professor, Please

by Lady Clytemnestra (Lady_Clytemnestra)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Will & Grace
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/F, Gags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clytemnestra/pseuds/Lady%20Clytemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawer full of scarves, a white cotton couch, and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myladyriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myladyriver/gifts).



 

The paddle came down on Karen's rear again, little grunts and whimpers leaving the bound brunette around her gag.    
  


"You like it rough, don't you?" River teased, raking her nails over the red spot.   
 

Karen moaned, stomped her heeled foot impatiently.    
  


River smiled.   
"Oh, feisty."   


Her wife whined, backing into the blonde 's touch.

  
"Patience," River sang.

  
Karen scowled, forced the cloth out of her mouth with her tongue and let it fall to her collarbone.

"Listen, Professor. If you don't get in there and start doing more than just spanking me, I'm  gonna burst into flames!"

  
River laughed.

  
"It's not supposed to be  _ funny_ _!"_ Karen snapped, her brows furrowed. She wiggled her hips against the arm of the couch, the lace of her panties rasping against the cotton upholstery. 

  
River smirked at her. Idly, she  ran a finger over the lace that hid Karen's arousal. A pool of moisture met her fingertip.

  
"Ooh, more than ready, you are."

  
Karen was flushed, her back and breasts just as red as her cheeks.   
"Honey, stop teasing me and--"   
  
River filled Karen's mouth with the gag again, tightening it .    
"Quiet," she ordered, brought the paddle down again, "or I'll leave you wanting all night."

  
Karen shivered with delight.    
  
River yanked the lace from her wife's hips and tossed the ruined panties over her shoulder. She got to her knees, ran her hands over Karen's thighs and watched them tremble beneath her touch.   


One black pump struck the floor again, the toned and powerful leg tensed.    
  


River slapped her behind.   
"I told you to be patient," she barked, milking her turn as the dominant for all it was worth. 

  
Karen looked at her with such  desire and repentance, those liquid ochre eyes burning into her  like molten heat. 

River's heart skipped.  Breathless, she gripped Karen's hips and pulled her up, pushed her  back on the cushions.  She covered the small body with her own, using one knee to shift well-muscled thighs apart. Her arms wrapped around Karen's torso , her lips pressing small kisses to the heaving chest beneath her.

 

Karen mewed, draped one leg over her wife's golden back. With the strip of cloth out of her mouth again, her moans and sighs echoed in the high-ceilinged library. Each kiss sent fire through her frame, feeding a blaze that had started hours before with one look at her drawer of scarves.

"J--  uuuhn ..."   
  
River lifted her head, took in the disheveled beauty. Dark tresses that would stand their ground against the roughest wind now lay askew, wild and curled in lust. The eyes that greeted her every morning, that hid a delicate and broken  heart, were now darker than the blackest star.  The tomb-raiding time traveler could bear it no more.  Capturing plump lips in hers, she plundered her lover's mouth. Her tongue swept the cavern, claimed the perfect thing as her own.

Karen submitted completely, melted into the white cotton, opened her heart to this wanton woman all over again. 

 

They parted for breath, Karen looking up into honey-green eyes with adoration . 

"Honey, you make me feel like a school-girl again."

River grinned wolfishly.    
"Really?" She hooked one hand behind Karen's knee, dropping the dainty foot on the back of the couch. "Well," she continued, snaking up the luscious body. "Time for your lessons, Mrs. Song."   



End file.
